


When we first met

by Sams_Moosette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Books, Demons Are Assholes, Emotions, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, you meet at a library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Moosette/pseuds/Sams_Moosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you find a picture of Sam from 2005 which leads him to recall the day you first met</p>
            </blockquote>





	When we first met

I dub this one "Baby Moose" you said looking at a photograph of Sam from 2005.  
Sam shook his head and took the pic from your hands. A lot had changed since it was taken, his baby face was gone his hair was a bit longer and he had some stubble. 

A lot had also happened too, he found out angels were real (and not all of them were good),he started the apocalypse(and then stopped it),he lost his soul (and then got it back) yada yada… but he had also met you, he remembered that day like it was yesterday, he and Dean were at the public library gathering information about local myths and legends, while looking through a thick volume he had heard some books fall and a female voice in pain, he quickly got up out of his chair and rushed over to help, and that's when he saw you kneeling on the floor rubbing your head, large hardcovers were around you like some kind of fairy ring.

"Here..let me help." He said crouching down to your current level and holding his hand out. 

You smiled at him and placed your hand in his, with no effort he pulled you up.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" He asked causing you to blush

"Yeah…that one over there." You said pointing to a large book on the floor.

'What is a pretty girl like her wanting to read a book that huge? I mean she looks like she's in her 20's she should be reading divergent, the maze runner or hunger games not…'

Sam picked up the book and turned it over it was just like the books he and Dean were going through.

Sam looked around, making sure no one was listening before he leaned down and whispered "are you a hunter?" Into the woman's ear.

"That depends... are you?" She whispered back with sas before showing him her anti possession necklace, a smirk appeared on his face, he was begging to like her more.

"I'm Sam and the guy over there with the porno mag sticking out of the research book is my brother Dean, we’re the Winchesters."

“It’s always nice to meet some fellow hunters, I’m F/N." You said holding it out for him to shake

"F/N, that’s a beautiful name." Sam said smiling causing you to blush an annoying shade of red. You had never felt this way with another guy after your boyfriend was killed by demons that had possessed your parents 3 years ago you never though you would get flustered around a guy again.

Sam had felt the same, between multiple hookups and one night stands (some with supernatural creatures) no one had ever felt right after Jessica but when he saw you he felt just like he did when he was with her, at first he though being in a relationship with you wasn't a good thing, that you would find out what he and his brother did and would want to run away, but when he found out you were a hunter all of those thoughts went away maybe you could hunt with him and Dean and maybe you could become more then hunting buddies.

Sam took your hand in his and noticed small pink Band-Aids on your fingers.

"I hope those aren’t from making sigils.” he asked 

"Sigils? Oh for the angels… no these are just paper cuts I'm really good at research and sometimes it doesn’t "like me" so it leaves me with some of these bad boys." You said gesturing to your Band-Aid covered cuts.

Sam chuckled “beautiful smart and funny."  
He didn't know where his sudden confidence was coming from usually it was Dean who got flirty with a girl not the other way around.

You blushed and tucked a stray hair behind your ear "I really like you Sam..you remind me of him." A few tears left your eyes

"Your boyfriend? Sam whispered his voice full of concern.

You nodded your head "he was killed by Demons that possessed my family.. I had to kill them.. my own family …and I killed them!" You wrapped your arms around Sam's torso.

Sam held you closer and rubbed your back with his hand trying to calm you down.  
He really sympathized with you, a demon had killed his mother, father and his girlfriend he thought what happened to you was terrible, one of the reasons he liked angles, unlike demons who could possess any man woman or child without consent, a human would have to say yes to let an angel make him/her their vessel.

"I'm sorry." He said as he put a hand on your shoulders "

Thank you for listening I've had to keep my emotions bottled up like that for a while" you said fighting back more tears.

"You aren't hunting with anyone are you?” Sam asked he could tell just by being around F\N that she was alone.

" Nah..it’s just me."

"Well that changes today!" Sam said a bit loudly causing a librarian who was nearby to shush him.

"Why?"

"Because you’re coming with us." Sam said happily taking a hold of your hand.

"Don't you think your brother would mind?"

"Dean? He'd love it if you came with, he's not the best at research and he'd think of you like a little sister.” He said as you smiled, you both made your way over to the table Dean was sitting at ,when he saw you holding Sam's hand a smug smile appeared on his face.

"Who's your girlfriend Sammy?" He asked causing you both to look away from each other for a second and blush.

******************

"Hey Sam!" You said waving your hand in front of his face he seemed to have dazed off a minute ago

"Sorry what?"

"Were you reminiscing about something?."

"Yeah." he whispered before he kissed your forehead. “The day we first met."

You smiled, it was a fond memory, one neither of you would be forgetting anytime soon.


End file.
